


一夢

by DaisyWong



Category: Carina Lau
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyWong/pseuds/DaisyWong
Summary: 玫瑰×三爺燈紅酒綠，煙絲消融。媚眼如禍，浮城大亨。這場交會是轉瞬而逝，又是亂世裡慰藉一世。眾生花，自你摘這一瓣，結局就已注定......





	一夢

家山玫瑰

如果認真算，今天是旭仔離開的第663天。人總是記得整數，為什麼663卻像個夢魘纏著她。倒也無所謂，往事只現身在夜裡，而她在佛羅里達夜夜笙歌，往事全都卻步的地方。佛羅里達並非大洋彼岸那個陽光明媚海冒著鹹味的城市，在雲咸街10號，佛羅里達是個老舞廳，來的人一是為了看跳舞，再就是為了一杯酒一根菸。當然了，名流自然不會到這裡來，這間舞廳太老了，有些破舊，那些上流社會的太太小姐，政治家、大商人，愛的是富麗堂皇，踏進這兒怕是傳出去嫌沒了自己高格調的形象。再就是登小報的人最愛的不就是哪位大爺又在午夜出入這種地方，立刻第二天就有了某某著名人士夜間暗訪舞小姐的標題。玫瑰不同，她是這裡常客，七年，拋去和旭仔糾纏的幾個月，搖曳的身姿是她唯一的財富。屋是租的，就在酒吧樓上，每月200塊，一個小小玄關，進去了只一張床和衣櫃一個。衣櫃是房子上位租客留下的，玫瑰看中它大，也將就用著。床佈置得倒美，高檔的唐簧床，席夢思床墊，兩個套了花邊枕套的方枕，針織的毛氈，底下一床白絨被，被套左下有手繡一大團紅玫瑰，旭仔說襯著白色紅得跟滴血似的，怪嚇人，有趣的緊。床邊上一盞紫色調子的落地床頭燈，床正上牆面做了面大鏡子，玫瑰沒問過房東來處。當床上人盯著鏡子裡的自己，真是個陌生人，盯久了，又覺得那人就是自己。每月交200塊，有些虧了，玫瑰在家的時間並不多。有時月尾房東麥太太過來收租，房門打不開，就落酒吧找人，多半她坐在吧台，不是醉，外頭漏幾絲光進酒吧，大部還是黑，燈暗得很，而且煙霧彌漫，酒味雜糅。吧台最右的高腳凳上，玫瑰看著啤酒桶，媚眼如貓。她和貓的活動時間太相似，夜晚她旋轉在舞池像盛放的玫瑰，白日裡，坐著發呆，沒人知道看些什麼，有時睡覺。下午，不知她哪兒去。於是麥太太有時下來若找不到也習慣，錢必定整整齊齊疊著被只印著口紅印子的高腳杯壓好放在她常坐那座上。佛羅里達雖舊，沒什麼氣派，更加不是上流先生小姐造訪的地方，可眼下，時局如此，人人自危，今日不知明日事。能走的都飄洋過海躲去國外，走不了的想得一刻尋歡作樂的，一入夜，舞池裡燈開起來，音樂淌出來，何等的流光溢彩，跳上一曲又一曲，身體跟著腳步，漆皮、亮片的高跟鞋，長長短短的舞裙，真像個隔離的天堂。

週三晚，玫瑰被邀著上台演一曲。老闆她是熟識的了，大鬍子老頭，美國人，不知為何還留在這兒。平日裡似模似樣學人家穿長袍，西服卻沒見過幾回。老闆也熟她，大約一年前玫瑰就不登台了，理由是錢紅的時候也賺夠了，又不願離了舞廳，只舞池跳跳舞自己高興高興，偶爾站上去湊個數就作罷。不過，老闆似乎對她這番言論不以為意，她説時，老頭竟盯著她大笑幾聲，口裏還念念有詞，然後搖著頭，走了。“Rose，你來了！天哪，你可真美。”玫瑰今晚著一條銀色亮片的短裙，裙尾只到剛剛及臀處，下面垂銀流蘇，配一對舖銀色亮粉的細高跟。走起路，流蘇跟著女人扭動的嬌軀輕輕晃動，皓白的腳腕收束在高跟鞋裡，哪個男人瞧了也顫動。這樣短又奇異的裙子真夠芝加哥。“說好了，只跳一首，得付工資。”她嫣然一笑，漂亮地挑了挑眉。“Sure！你好好跳，一會兒發生什麼也別理。”老闆說的話讓玫瑰感到些許奇怪，但暖場的音樂尾聲了，該上台了。玫瑰轉身，似乎舉手投足立時換了，她像蝴蝶飄上舞台。鞠個躬，作好架勢。“玫瑰，玫瑰，最嬌美 玫瑰，玫瑰，最豔麗。”握著話筒，輕輕扭著，玫瑰還真不愧了這名字。大多舞女與歌女都只專一面，玫瑰卻是唱跳俱佳。若是上了台，必然半歌半舞，甚而載歌載舞。這支上海最紅的歌，玫瑰最為熟練，也是這首歌捧紅了她。自上台玫瑰全身心系在歌裡頭，老闆臨時邀她，沒事先喬過，雖曾演過上百遍，不免還是怕錯。老闆說不管發生什麼都繼續演？這話閃進腦中，玫瑰朝台下一瞧，只一眼，便瞧出怪處。佛羅里達從未這般，台下，只安排了一檯，余的桌子不知何時撤走了。兩個男人坐在檯兩旁，邊上竟是兩排保鑣，兩人沒在看她，交談些什麼。“玫瑰，玫瑰，我愛你”這一遭，抬腿慢了半拍。當中一個男人突然扭過頭朝台上看來，視線一觸及，玫瑰涼意頓生，男人的目光實在太冷太厲。但畢竟演了這些年，她反倒熱辣辣媚眼一拋，手指貼上嘴唇又送出一記飛吻。男人似是有了興趣，竟停止了交談，開始專心一意看玫瑰演。歌不長，就快唱完了。玫瑰又唱又跳，最後索性不要了話筒。“謝謝”一曲罷了，微屈膝行個禮。“好！”男人捧她的場，餘下的人也跟著拍手。燈光聚焦在台子上，玫瑰看不清男人的模樣，只見得一身黑西裝，手上不知可是戴了戒指閃了她滿眼。音樂已經停了，換了轉場曲子，又一笑，才施施然下了台。

“砰”“砰”“砰”正預褪下裙子，前頭響起來。玫瑰霎間白了臉，她清楚那是什麼聲音。沒人不知道這聲音意味著什麼。玫瑰迅速拉回拉鍊，高跟鞋取下拎在手裡，就往後跑。舞廳有後門，從那裏走，避開前頭，出門，上樓，鎖門。這些幾乎一瞬間就在她腦子裡成形。出了門，果然無人，樓梯開口在房子側面街道，玫瑰飛快朝著樓梯跑。她今日沒帶手包，自然裏頭那把小小的女士手槍，也沒有。現在身邊什麼都沒有，絕不能遇到前頭那幫人。衝到側面，眼見樓梯就在前面，她舒了口氣。突然，有人捉住她手，“跑！”，根本來不及給她反應，手被牢牢抓住，腿自己跟著狂奔起來。幾乎是用了命在跑，約莫是直直跑出四五個街口，手上感到用力，拉她跑的人帶她閃進一條狹窄的小巷。終於停下來，玫瑰幾乎要跪倒在地上，肺要炸了，她像溺水的旱鴨子大口喘氣。等她回過神，轉身找人，卻不見了人影。巷子太黑了，接著微弱月光,“啊！”一身黑西裝的男人倒在旁邊，人已經沒動靜了，不知道是不是死了。玫瑰膽戰心驚地蹲下，把手指湊到他鼻子下......活著！得到這一消息，她渾身力氣都抽去了，一屁股癱坐在地上。“媽的，怎麼有水？！”太黑了，什麼也看不清，地上有水，她只得又彈得站起來。裙子太短，全都濕了。水一激，玫瑰終於反應過來剛才發生了什麼。她本應該安全躲進了家，卻因為一晃神被這個男人拉著逃到了這裏。逃？媽的，後面有人追他...槍聲...不！是有人要殺他。她有點不知所措了，那這裏也不安全，要是被抓到，那些人必然也會殺了她。怎麼辦？不能耽擱，那地上的男人也不知道哪裡受了傷。玫瑰悄悄探出巷口，得走。再穿過一條街，是富麗。恐怕現在那地方最安全了。低頭看地上的男人，玫瑰費力把他從地上扶起來，半靠到自己身上。架個大男人走一條街，還提心吊膽，換作別的女人想來絕無可能。可玫瑰，她做了幾乎20年舞女、歌女，落魄時候再肥的老男人也得架起來過。蹣跚到富麗門前，“開門，麗姐，我是玫瑰，開開門。””來了“這位麗姐正是富麗的老闆娘，而富麗不是旁的，正是這區當紅的夜總會。麗姐是玫瑰的恩人，幫過她不少。玫瑰大了以後明白了七八，似乎是她長得和麗姐年輕時夭折的孩子有幾分相似。“玫瑰？這麼晚，你怎麼來了？”麗姐打開門“唷，這又是哪位了？你不是不做這許多年嘛？今兒這是怎麼了？”轉了臉色，她又似有些擔心“你沒錢了？”玫瑰雖不比普通女子，現在也已經耗費得差不多。“你先讓我進去再說，我快累死了。”麗姐這才反應過來，幫著玫瑰把男人弄上了二樓最底的房間。這會，房間開了燈，“麗姐！麗姐！那肥豬不給錢吶，吃白食！你快來，麗姐”玫瑰還想同她說什麼，那邊已有女人的聲音催命似的。“你自己先搞定，我再上來”麗姐望她一眼，又望床上的男人一眼，走了。玫瑰趕緊回到床邊，這終於看清了男人的樣子，面龐冷峻，稜角分明，濃眉，閉著眼也看得出是個面容好的。眼角已有一些皺紋，眉頭緊皺著，怕該有四十歲上下了。再往下一看，玫瑰恨死自己，這麼大意，剛才那幾分鐘實在太急了，沒時間檢查也看不清。男人胸前一灘濕潤，因著黑西服，瞧不出紅色。她急急忙忙下樓去，夜總會姑娘們都需要定期檢查，隔壁是那個黃綠醫生，雖然不知道能不能看這種病，也來不及了，只能試試。若是救不過來，也是命。“這男人也算是命不該絕啊，就這一槍只再偏一寸，那也救不回來。不過，耽誤得久了些，怕是要明日才會醒了。”黃綠大半夜被敲開門，什麼也來不及知道，就被玫瑰拉來救下了這個男人。“你也真行啊，以前沒看出來過，原來除了花柳病，你還懂瞧這。謝啦！等他醒了，我自會告訴他是你救了他。”“不必不必，醫者仁心，治女人那麼幾十年，也是因為在醫生眼裡什麼病人也該是一樣的。不必告訴他，我這一手算是自己的最後一招，你可別給我交出去了。你今晚得看著他，別發熱。有什麼，你再叫我。”黃綠一切辦妥，就告辭回去了。玫瑰總算能鬆了氣，身體歇歇倚著牆邊，風從窗戶吹到臉上，回過神來，才感覺到身上的痛。腳早就破得不像樣了，高跟鞋因為剛才架他不方便也給扔了，肩膀、手臂沒一處不痛。想去處理又走不開，麗姐不知道又幫哪個小姐去了也沒見上來找她。

“水......."玫瑰一驚，竟是那男人醒了，她昨夜沒敢睡， 照料了一夜，就怕他發熱。這會不過將近七點，太陽還沒出來。她也算是佩服這男人，怕也是條硬漢。傷不輕，昨天黃綠取子彈時都沒清醒過來，只是身體自身因為疼痛有簡單的反應。這還沒過幾個小時，竟然醒了。梁家山沒想到，昨夜那般情狀，還是活下來了，既是老天要他繼續活在這亂世，他必是不會放過昨晚那些人，敢這麼在他頭上動土的人，許久沒有過了。是不是被女人救下了？頭痛欲裂，胸口一扯也痛得要撕開。他眉一皺，就想硬坐起來。玫瑰轉身倒水，一回頭居然看見男人要自己坐起來。急得三步併作兩步衝過去把他按回去“你不要命了！給我躺著。”她手碰到他的手，一枚明晃晃的銀戒指。玫瑰晃了神，是昨晚，昨晚她演時下面那個男人。梁家山睜開眼就看到玫瑰，原來是昨晚的舞小姐。昨天情形緊迫，弟兄們護著讓他走時，胸前已中了一槍，出到街上車子也給那群孫子毀了，只得憋著痛跑，居然這個舞小姐就站在街上不知道做什麼。他也沒想，牽著她就跑。“多謝，多謝你救我，這是什麼地方？”他聲音因為傷有些粗礪。“夜總會，妓院。只能帶你到這裡，這是我唯一知道安全最近的地方。”玫瑰已經回復往常的樣子，邊說邊輕輕把水遞給他。“你都不知道我是誰？就救我？”男人喝了水似乎好過來些，竟然帶點揶揄她的意思。玫瑰站直身子，眼睛睨著窗子外不看他，悠悠地 “不為什麼，也是命。還活著的命，難道死的人還不夠多嗎？”。她這話說的輕輕的卻飽含力度，細聽下似還帶著幾分憂鬱。梁家山被這番話一震，他見過大風浪，卻是第一次從一個這樣的女人口裏聽到這樣的話，不免對她起了另一番態度。“我是梁家山，也許你沒聽過我。但如果我說三爺，正是我。你想必聽過了吧。昨夜我借那間不起眼的舞廳談生意，沒想到被自己兄弟出賣，多謝你救我的命。已然叨擾一晚了，我也該回去料理料理這事。”說著他就硬挺著竟是坐了起來，作勢就要下床，剛踩地，身子一抖虛晃一下差點跪下去。玫瑰被這聲“三爺”徹底驚到了，他是那個翻手為雲覆手為雨的三爺，城裡說一沒人說二的三爺。身逢亂世，他卻是這座城最後的一顆定心丸，政界商界都敬他三分，即時是外國人也算是給他幾分薄面。眼見他要倒，玫瑰趕緊一把扶住他。“你是三爺。”她的聲音比起剛剛的鏗鏘稍微軟了些，“再你是三爺，昨夜剛受的槍傷，今天就醒過來已是不可思議，如何走得？即是要回，也搖過電話讓你的人來等你才好，你現在這樣，若是放你離開，對不起救你回來。這兒有電話，我去拿上來”。 三爺被她這麼一說倒也不再好說什麼，昨夜的確失算，現在不可心急，免得出岔子。他是三爺，必須好好的，然後好好懲戒昨晚那些人，讓他們知道這個城還有那麼一些規條，是得守著的。於是順著她扶坐回了床上，低頭一看，發現舞小姐的鞋沒了，一雙腳又紅又腫還髒兮兮的。昨晚台子上她的細白的腳只怕顯然不是現在這樣的。她昨晚確實美，裙子、鞋、舞、歌，都美，雖然他忙著談生意，後半段認真看她就已然看出女人是個有底的。“你叫什麼？” “嗯？”......“玫瑰。我叫玫瑰。”玫瑰？倒真像，舞台上裙子飄飛身子旋轉，確實是玫瑰，不過就缺了一襲紅裙。三爺盯著她，仔細端詳，她並非典型舞小姐的長相，眼睛圓圓的，有點粗眉。玫瑰被他盯著看竟有些尷尬，三爺的身份，還有昨晚他的眼神，他身上的氣勢。於是回身想下樓去拿電話上來給他。“我去拿電話給你”“嗯”玫瑰走到門口，“玫瑰，” 她轉回頭“鞋，穿雙鞋再上來。”她回過頭臉有些紅，快步出了門。

下到樓梯口，麗姐正要上去“哎，沒事吧玫瑰，昨晚不知道怎麼搞的老有不守規矩的男人，我的小姐們個個事兒多。你沒事吧？” “沒事，那男人醒了，要借電話用用，我下來拿給他，”玫瑰沒對麗姐說實話，她既知道那男人是三爺，不想麗姐惹上麻煩。最好儘快安全送走他。麗姐會意她自己拿，本來昨夜擔心她是不是沒錢了，現在看她一切還好，也沒有懷疑只以為，許是玫瑰心血來潮接個有錢佬吧，昨晚沒看仔細，衣著倒也是個闊的。“麗姐，有鞋嘛？昨晚鞋不合腳，我給扔了，走這一路可把我腳都磨破了。” “鞋櫃，自己挑，你不嫌棄就成。”玫瑰拉開鞋櫃拎了對矮跟，也不顧其他，往腳上一套。估計回去以後要不能下地好幾天了。三爺的手下相當速率，電話搖出去不到兩個鐘頭，就開車排了大隊在下頭迎他回去。那排面，麗姐看了越發認定她終於傍到上流了，也不再擔心她，還偷偷抹了幾把眼淚。玫瑰把他送到樓下車前，已經有人來扶他，聽說他中槍也派了最好的西醫隨行來了。三爺站定，和她對著。“玫瑰，此次多謝你，若昨夜無你助我，只怕蓉城也再無三爺了。”他說完，深深鞠了一躬。“不客氣，救你我說過為什麼了。好好養傷，再見。”玫瑰此時已經梳洗過，算是回到自己平時樣子了，除了鞋裡腳隱隱地痛。說完，她輕輕一笑，也沒打算多停留，轉身欲走。三爺也沒再說什麼，看她轉身，也跨進車裡。三爺的車子從巷子東邊退了出去，玫瑰從西邊走回佛羅里達。突然，一輛黑色奔馳停在她身邊，上面下來的男人畢恭畢敬對她說：“小姐，三爺說您把腳傷了，讓我送您回去。請上車。”說著已經為她把門拉開了。玫瑰一時語塞，沒料想到這個被稱為三爺的男人是硬漢，也心細如斯。輕輕跨進車，幾分鐘後，她終於回到寓所。下車時，車夫對她說以後若有什麼難事都可找三爺，說是三爺欠她一條命，電話寫了紙條給她。

之後的一個月，玫瑰又再度回到一切如常的生活。除了第一，她回去後上舞廳訓了老闆，但後來得知佛羅里達也損失慘重不僅死了好幾個服務生，桌子椅子酒更是毀了不計其數，也就不再多說，畢竟自己活著這才是現在最關鍵的。第二，那把藏在手包裡的手槍再不離身了，她買了吊帶把手槍別在大腿根，日日夜夜。偶爾幾個晚上，她不去跳舞了。腦海裡剩下的卻不知是旭仔，還有三爺。不知道三爺那日回去後怎樣了？她特意買了第二日的報紙，特大標題說三爺門下***死於槍殺。懂的人都知道三爺這是殺雞儆猴，以儆效尤。但仍掛記他的傷可好完全了，她悄悄打過一個電話去，接電話的是女人，是梁府總管太太，她沒說名字簡單幾句她就掛了，特別囑咐不必告訴他。

又過了一個月的週三晚，九點一刻。玫瑰穿一條大紅高開衩魚尾裙，一對黑色絲絨中根，鞋上的珍珠時不時露出來，面上挽了黑紗從羽毛帽上垂下來。今晚是佛羅里達重修葺後辦party，老頭不知來和她說了幾次求她唱首歌，沖沖喜。真不知道這老頭什麼時候連沖喜也學會了。在後台，玫瑰反覆檢查槍牢牢綁在大腿上。又從化妝台順起一根菸，點火。她許久不抽菸了，自從幾年前旭仔走後，晚上來這裡跳舞，每晚都跳的筋疲力盡，幾次她都覺得就這麼跳死轉死在舞池裡也是件美好。做墮落天使去尋旭仔或許就能追上他吧。香菸對她，早就沒有效果。香菸明滅，映得她紅唇也忽而豔麗。不知老闆從哪裡搞來一個報節目的男人。“下面有請曾火遍全城，有蓉城小鳳仙之稱的玫瑰小姐為我們帶來一曲《卡門》” 隔著後台玫瑰也聽到前頭掌聲雷動，佛羅里達可沒這種掌聲。玫瑰掐了煙，深吐口氣。擺著魚尾游上台，今夜她就唱一曲罷。剛一亮相，正要起嗓。她往下瞧，不是錯覺，那日如情境重現。唯一的不同，台下只有一張檯，只有那一個男人。還是一身黑西服，不就是三爺，他今天特意打了領結，又戴了袖扣。“愛情不過是一種普通的玩意兒，男人不過是一件消遣的東西有什麼了不起......” 這次盛裝，不帶一點舞蹈動作。玫瑰反而純粹得像一團火，歌裡千迴百轉，眼波百媚叢生。一身大紅的女人果然才是她本來最該是的樣子，三爺在台下看她，這一黑一紅，簡直讓人霎了眼。她在台子上豔麗得如魚得水，台子下又惜命得似將凋萎的花瓣。活在這個時代，沒死，或許因為某些原因仍然活著，只能是這樣。玫瑰唱到“我要是愛上了你，你就死在我手裡” 飄然下台，簡直是在飛。最後一個字吐出來，她好似一尾魚，跪倒在面前，整個人又向後倒去，手悄然垂在地下。沒人鼓掌，三爺也沒。只他蹲下去，抱她起來，吻，在紅唇上落下，輕輕在她耳邊說了一句什麼。

戰後三十年，佛羅里達海邊大道十號，一座被綠藤環繞的紅磚房裡住了一個漂亮的中國老太太。她獨居，有兩個女傭，一個照料她的房子，一個貼身照顧她，二十年前她獨自到的這大洋彼岸，從一無所知，到生活逐漸定了下來。大家都好奇神秘老太太的中國往事，卻只知道她已婚膝下無兒女。

又十年後，她去世，貼身照顧的女傭說，女主人死前只有一句：你願意跟我走嗎？願意，我願意家山。她被撒在蔚藍的大海裡，最後的陪葬是，一支顏色鮮亮極正的大紅玫瑰，還有一枚精緻的墨綠色的袖扣。


End file.
